


Пламя

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Только она имеет власть над собственным миром.





	Пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Специфическое понимание романса у автора

После побега Милашки дышать стало чуть легче. После исчезновения Куколки надежда снова умерла. 

Эмбер забивается в угол, прижимает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Ее никто не тронет в ближайшие несколько дней. Любой сейчас боится подруги поджигательницы, а ведь она с ней даже толком не разговаривала. 

Куколка спала на соседней кровати, а потом стащила спички из тумбочки Эмбер, чтобы отвлечь внимание охраны и сбежать. Эмбер ее не винит, но и не должна отвечать за ее поступки. Да и есть ли разница? Куколки больше нет — лишь бледная тень с отсутствующим взглядом, передвигающаяся по больнице, как сомнамбула. Эмбер так не хочет. Она боится, что станет такой же, и прячется в пыльном углу. Чем дольше ее будут искать, тем больше вероятность, что забудут. 

Она не помнит, почему оказалась в этой дыре, не уверена, что такая уж сумасшедшая. Наверное, Эмбер что-то натворила, но она не знает наверняка. Первое воспоминание, четко отпечатавшееся в мозгу, — чугунные ворота психушки. Сколько ни пытается, не может вспомнить, что было раньше. Только темнота обволакивает со всех сторон, гипнотизирует, предлагая вечный покой. 

В какой-то момент ей чудится, что во всем виноват Блу: он накачивает ее какой-то дрянью, после которой наступает полное оцепенение. Он говорит ей что-то, улыбается, а потом она чувствует холодные пальцы на своей коже. Они гладят, жестко сжимают, забираются, кажется, даже под кожу. Эмбер слышит смешки и стоны, смешивающиеся в мешанину звуков возни и торопливо расстегивающихся молний. Она понимает отдаленной частью сознания, что это происходит с ней, но не осознает, потому что... потому... Ей должно быть здесь комфортно... Разве нет? 

А что, если она все это заслужила?.. Что, если это лучшее, на что она может рассчитывать? Эмбер ведь не знает себя, понятия не имеет, чего ожидать и не опасна ли для всех и каждого. Даже в имени своем не уверена. А вдруг она его выдумала, когда надо было как-то назваться?

Ветер забирается под платье, склизкими щупальцами пробирается внутрь и сжимает легкие. Она пытается вдохнуть, но из горла вырываются лишь хрипы. На мгновение перед глазами темнеет, а после приходит страх — всепоглощающий, выжигающий связные мысли, разъедающий внутренности. Серая реальность раскалывается, расцвечивается пятнами и идет по швам. Эмбер смахивает подступившие слезы, моргает и проваливается в кроличью нору. 

— Рада тебя видеть, — перед ней стоит улыбающаяся Куколка. — Наконец-то я не одна. 

Эмбер оглядывается и совершенно не узнает это место — яркое, броское, переливающееся красками. Она словно в сказку переносится, в место, где любые желания сбываются, а ладони не мерзнут. Ей хочется потрогать стены, услышать скрип половиц, вдохнуть полной грудью запах свободы, но Эмбер не успевает и шага ступить. Куколка хватает ее за руку и тянет за собой. 

— Куда мы?.. — только и успевает выдавить Эмбер.

— Открывать давно закрытые двери, — подмигивает ей та. — Другие тоже скоро подойдут. 

И у Эмбер больше не возникает вопросов. Зачем ей возвращаться в реальный мир с грязью, копотью и сыростью, если есть другой — правильный, где никто не страдает, а улыбается, не боится завернуть за угол? Наверное, она сходит с ума или замерзает насмерть на подоконнике с облупившейся краской по краям, и это лишь предсмертная агония, но Эмбер ни на что ее не променяет. Когда нет ничего, любая галлюцинация лучше медленного обреченного угасания. 

Эмбер по-прежнему понятия не имеет, кто она такая на самом деле и как оказалась в «Ленокс Хаусе». Кто знает, может, она и впрямь помогла Куколке его поджечь, поэтому та за ней и пришла? Кто знает, может, Эмбер нравится огонь? Кто знает, может, она не в силах оторвать взгляда от его пламени? Кто знает, может, побег затевала и не Куколка вовсе? 

— У тебя есть ключ ото всех дверей, — шепчет на ухо Куколка. 

— Мне не перед кем не нужно оправдываться, — ухмыляется Эмбер, достает коробок и чиркает спичкой. — Только я имею власть над собственным миром. 

Комната наполняется светом и забирает ее с собой. Огонь очищает: забирает не только холод, но и тьму вокруг нее. Эмбер не помнит прошлого и сжигает будущее, в котором она лишь жалкое подобие настоящей себя. Она становится той, кем должна была быть, если бы не боялась.


End file.
